The BlueBob PuppyPants Movie/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of The BlueBob PuppyPants Movie. *''starts with the 2020 Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies logos'' *''title reads "Paramount Pictures Presents," "A Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Production," and "in association with Out of The Blue Enterprises"'' *''flying across the sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate pig on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate witch on a dinghy'' *'The Witch on the Dinghy:' a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! *'Pirate Piggy:' Squints Dingy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggy:' Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggies:' off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggy:' Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed on the face by a door as the pirate pig captain walks on the deck *'Pirate Pig Captain:' Dinghy. the witch pirate on the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk *'The Witch Formerly on the Dinghy:' I got it! I got it! *'Pirate Pig Captain:' Where is it? *'The Witch Formerly on the Dinghy:' It's right here, captain. *'Pirate Pig Captain:' the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to Blue's Movie! pirate pigs cheer and they set sail to the movie theater, singing the BlueBob PuppyPants Theme Song *'Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Pigs:' Who lives in a playroom in the whole world? BlueBob PuppyPants. Absorbent and blue and porous is she? BlueBob PuppyPants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? BlueBob PuppyPants. Then drop off the deck and flop like an animal? BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants! Pirate Pigs hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts *'French Narrator:' start out on the familiar planet earth in space. Ah, the earth. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges inside the earth until it stops in front of Frederica's bakery. Our story begins in the planet earth's popular eatery, Frederica's bakery, where... *''camera pans down into earth in front of Frederica's bakery'' *'Police:' Back off!! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *'French Narrator:' Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *''screen pans out to show Frederica's bakery is surrounded by cops.'' *'Frederica:' Please settle down. to Frederica's bakery We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. *'Female Characer:' off-screen Look, there she is. *''black boat with orange flames drives up; Blue's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S", steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Blue climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward Frederica's bakery and blows a bubble'' *'Blue:' Talk to me, Fred. *'Frederica:' Oh. It started out as a simple order: a green cupcake with sprinkles. When the customer took a bite, no sprinkles! cries, but Blue slaps her *'Blue:' Get a hold of yourself, Fred. I'm going in. walks in and sees a character, extremely nervous, looking at her cupcake. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' I'm really scared here, lady. *'Blue:' the briefcase. You got a name? *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' Nervously Numbers Puppy. *'Blue:' on gloves. You got a family, Numbers Puppy? of Numbers Puppy chokes over her words, unable to speak. Blue snaps. Come on, Numbers Puppy, Stay with me. Let's hear about the family. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' I got a prince and two beautiful children. *'Blue:' on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Numbers Puppy. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' What? *'Blue:' picks a cup of sprinkles out from her briefcase with some tweezers. ''Say "sprinkles." ''dramatically and slowly attempts to put the sprinkles on the cupcake. She then kicks the door open, Princess of Numbers Puppy in her arms. The crowd gasps. The sprinkles on the cupcake sparkles. Order up. *'All ''(but Blue):' ''and then lift Blue up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! *'Blue:' Hooray! Turquoise! I had that dream again! And it's finally going to come true! runs over to her calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 7." On the page, it has a picture of Frederica's bakery 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for Frederica's Bakery 2, where Frederica will announce the new manager. *''smiles'' *'Blue:' Who's it gonna be, Turquoise? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits *'Blue E.O.T.M. Awards:' BlueBob PuppyPants! *'Blue:' I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in her head, and puffs up until soap comes out. Blue then pulls out paper-like fabric, which she folds into her dress. The back springs off, revealing her rear, which she covers up. She blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then she brushes her eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. outside and runs around in circles I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *''scene is zooming to Zeta's house, and then cuts to Zeta in her bathroom'' *'Zeta:' (Singing) La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum. *'Zeta and Blue:' unision (Singing) La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d... *'Zeta:' Huh? *'Blue:' (Singing) ...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da... *'Zeta:' her, and covers herself Blue! What are you doing in here? *'Blue:' I have to tell you something, Zeta. *'Zeta:' Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *'Blue:' There's no shower at work. *'Zeta:' What do you want? *'Blue:' I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *'Zeta:' Get out! her out the window *'Blue:' Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. into Dora, who comes out of her house *'Dora:' That sounds like the manager of Frederica's new bakery 2. she dosen't have her backpack on Oops. Hold on. closes, with Dora next to it. Then it opens again with Dora wearing her backpack Congradulations, buddy. *'Blue:' Oh, thanks, Dora. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *'Dora:' Oh, I love being purple! *'Blue:' We're going to the place where all the action is. *'Dora:' You don't mean...? *'Blue:' Oh, I mean. *'Blue and Dora:' Piper O'Possum's Ice Cream Party Boat! *''closes up, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Piper O'Possum hats on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Dora'' *'Blue and Dora:' (Singing) Oh, I'm a Piper O'Possum, yeah. You're a Piper O'Possum, yeah. We're all Piper O'Possums, yeah. Piper, piper, o'possum, o'possum, yeah! *'Blue:' her watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *'Dora': Good luck, Blue. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. (Singing) I'm a Piper O'Possum, yeah. away *''scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of Frederica's bakery. Sam is on TV, reporting'' *'Sam:' Hello, Earth! Sam here, coming to you live from in front of Frederica's bakery, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering cupcake. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Frederica is opening a new bakery called Frederica's bakery 2! crowd applauds First of all, congradulations, Frederica. has a big grin on her face *'Frederica:' Hello. I like my birthday. *'Sam:' What inspired you to build a second bakery right next door to the original? *'Frederica:' My birthday. laughs *''is watching the entire scenario out the window of Vicky's house'' *'Vicky:' Curses! It's not fair. Fred is being interviewed by Sam, and I've never even had one customer! word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. Vicky groans and moans while sweating *'Dib:' Don't get worked up again, Vicky, I just mopped the floors. *'Vicky:' Oh, Dib, my boy husband, if only I could have managed to steal the secret of Fred's success, the formula for the cupcake. Then people would line up to eat at my bakery. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. *'Dib:' A to Y? *'Vicky:' Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. *'Dib:' What about Z? *'Vicky:' Z? *'Dib:' Z. The letter after Y. *'Vicky:' through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. *'Dib:' Oh, boy. *'Vicky:' at Plan Z Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. it It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! outside' '''So enjoy today, Frederica, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at my house, and I will rule the world! All hail Vicky. All hail Vick...! ''runs by and unknowingly squashes her Ow! *'Blue:' I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion... *'Vicky:' being stepped on by Blue Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *'Blue:' running Eww, I think I stepped in something. to scrape Vicky off. Vicky yelps when Blue tries to scrape her off *'Vicky:' Not in something, on someone, you twit! *'Blue:' Oh. Sorry, Vicky. at smeared Vicky and pulls her off her foot Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony? *'Vicky:' No, I am not on my way over Blue to the grand-opening ceremony. four times I'm busy planning to rule the world! Chuckles *'Blue:' Well, good luck with that. off I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *'Vicky:' Stupid dog. back to her house *''Frederica is at a stand in front of Frederica's bakery 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated'' *'Frederica:' Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand-opening of my bakery 2! crowd applauds *'Roary:' We paid 9 dollars for this? *'Sprinkles:' I paid $10! *'Frederica:' Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. crowd applauds again *'Blue:' wildly Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! towards Zeta and shushes her *'Frederica:' Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. *'Blue:' Thinking Yes. *'Frederica:' The obvious choice for the job. *'Blue:' Thinking She's right. *'Frederica:' A name you all know. It starts with a letter. *'Blue:' Thinking That's me. *'Frederica:' Please welcome our new manager...Zeta the Sorceress! banner falls with Zeta's face on it. The crowd begans to cheer and clap, but Blue did instead. *'Blue:' Yes! Yeah! around then she shakes Zeta's hand ''Oh, better luck next time, buddy. ''as she runs to the stage Yeah! All right! the microphone People of the planet earth, as the manager of- *'Frederica:' Uh, Blue. *'Blue:' Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Frederica. Go ahead, Fred. whispers into her ear. I'm making a complete what of myself? whispers again The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? whispers a third time And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? *'Frederica:' Oh, for crying out loud, Blue! You didn't get the job! *'Blue:' What? *'Frederica:' You... did not... get... the job. *'Blue:' But... But why? *'Frederica:' Blue, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Zeta because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, she's more... mature than you. *'Blue:' I'm not... mature? *'Frederica:' Lad, I mean this is the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see... *'Wonder Red:' Dork? *'Frederica:' No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. *'Benny:' A goofball? *'Frederica:' Closer, but no, no, no. *'Isa:' A ding-a-ling. *'Backpack:' Wing nut. *'Map:' A Knucklehead McSpazatron! *'Frederica:' OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a dog. And to be a manager, you have to be a woman. Otherwise they'd call it "dog-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand? *'Blue:' I guess so, Frederica. *''walks away'' *'Frederica:' Blue? *'Blue ''depressed:' I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *'Frederica:' Poor dog. *appears flying on a banner with a "Go Blue" flag'' *'Dora': Hooray for Blue! Hooray for Blue! *''accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Dora runs away'' *'Dora:' Let's hear it for Blue! Hello? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my banner? *'Narrator:' Later that evening... *''that evening, Vicky is traveling through the sky on his jetpack. She stops in front of a giant castle'' *'Vicky:' Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the undersea castle of Miss Spider. *''Spider is sitting in her throne by her husband Holley, who is sitting in another throne. Miss Spider hits Bessie Busybody on the head with her trident'' *'Bessie Busybody:' Oh, right. throat The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner foward. bring a small prisoner character shaking nervously *'Miss Spider:' So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the queen's crown? *'Uniqua': Yes, but... *'Miss Spider:' But what?! *'Uniqua': But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher. *'Miss Spider:' Well, then I guess I can't execute you. Twenty years in the dungeon it is. *'Holley:' Honey! Uniqua You're free to go. *'Uniqua:' Bless you, King Holley. away *'Miss Spider:' Holley, how dare you defy me?! *'Holley:' Why do you have to be so mean? *'Miss Spider:' I am the queen. I must enforce the laws of the earth. *'Holley:' Honey, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments. *'Bessie Busybody:' That would be nice. Spider hits her on the head with her trident *'Miss Spider:' Bessie, clear the room. I wish to speak to my husband alone. except Miss Spider and Holley leave. Miss Spider then shows Holley her crown What is this, Holley? *'Holley:' Your crown? *'Miss Spider:' And what does this crown do? *'Holley:' It covers your bald spot. *'Miss Spider:' It's not bald! It's... thinning. This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. the crown on a pillow on a stool. While her back is turned, Vicky peeks out from behind the crown, snickering evilly No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the earth. One day, you will wear this crown. *'Holley:' I'm gonna be bald?! *'Miss Spider:' Thinning! Anyway, the point is you, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like our mother. reaches for her crown, but puts the pillow on her head instead. *'Holley:' Honey, you're "crown"... *'Miss Spider:' What the...? that her crown is missing My crown! Aah! Someone has stolen the royal crown! *'Vicky:' see her leaving the castle with the crown I got it. I got it! flies past Piper O'Possum's Ice Cream Party Boat, which we get a view of inside. The bar is filled with people eating ice cream *'Nick Jr. Face': Hey, all you O'Possums, it's time to say howdy to your favorite Nick Jr. possum, Piper O'Possum! kids cheer *'Kids:' Howdy, Piper O'Possum! *'Piper O'Possum:' Hey, fellow O'Possums. Time to sing. *'Piper O'Possum:' (Singing) Oh, I'm a Piper O'Possum, yeah. You're a Piper O'Possum, yeah. We're all Piper O'Possums, yeah. *'Piper O'Possum and Kids:' Piper, piper, o'possum, o'possum, yeah! Cheering *''then see Blue sobbing at the Nut Bar'' *'Blue:' All right. Get it together, old girl. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad. *''walks up to her'' *'Dora': Hey, it's the new Frederica's bakery 2 manager! starts crying again Wow, the pressure's already setting in. *'Blue:' No, Dora, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *'Dora:' What? Why? *'Blue:' Frederica thinks I'm a dog. *'Dora:' her forehead What?! That's insane! *'Blue:' I know. *'Dora:' Well, saying you're a dog, it's like saying I'm a dog! walks up to her handing her a Piper Meal *'Wynonna:' Here's your Piper Meal, mam. *'Dora:' I'm supposed to get a toy with this. throws one at her Gracias. *'Blue': sighs I'm gonna head to my playroom, Dora. The celebration's off. *'Dora:' Are you sure? *'Blue: '''Yeah. I'm not in a Piper mood. ''starts to walk away *'Dora:' Okay, see you. *'Wynonna:' Dora a Triple Piperberry Sunrise And here's your Triple Piperberry Sunrise, mam. walks back to Dora *'Dora:' Yum! *'Blue:' A Triple Piperberry Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those. *'Dora:' Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here. *'Wynonna:' Blue one There you go. *'Blue:' Ooh! and Dora gleefully eat rapidly and get ice cream on Wynonna *'Blue:' Boy, Dora, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already. *'Dora:' Si. *'Blue:' Waiter, let's get another round over here. Wynonna gives them two more. They eat them and get more ice cream on Wynonna Oh, Mrs. Waiter. Two more, please. Wynonna gives them two more *'Blue and Dora:' Whoo! eat the sundaes and get even more ice cream on Wynonna *'Blue:' Waiter. they eat two more. By this time, Wynnona is covered in ice cream. We see Dora finishing her ice cream ''Oh, waiter. ''singsong Waiter. slurring ''Wai-toor. ''angrily and pounding on the table. The bowls are stacked sidways Waiter! *'Wynonna:' a scoop of ice cream on a sundae Why do I always get the nuts? *'Blue:' on stage holding a lollipop All right, folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world: see Dora and Piper O'Possum up on stage, too Dora and this Nick Jr. possum! It's a little ditty called... *'Blue and Dora:' Waiter! *''three faint. The next morning, Blue wakes up to find Wynonna trying to get her up'' *'Wynonna:' Blue Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home. Come on, pal. *'Blue:' recovering Oh, my head. looks drunk *'Wynonna:' Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning. Go scrape your friend and get going. *'Blue:' My friend? Dora lying on the floor. She looks drunk, too Dora. Hey, what's up, buddy? realizes something Wait, you said 8:00. I'm late for work. Frederica is gonna be... Disgustedly ''Frederica. *Frederica's bakery 2, Frederica is pinning the manager pin on Zeta's shirt. Then she pulls up a telescope to her'' *'Frederica:' Now, pay attention, Zeta. As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers. through the telescope *'Zeta:' Yawn. *'Frederica:' What's this? Miss Spider is riding toward my bakery at lunchtime! She's got my birthday! *''Miss Spider gets out of her coach and closes the door on Holley'' *'Miss Spider:' Stay in the coach, honey. out of the coach This won't take long. *'Holley:' Honey, please. I think you're overreacting. *'Miss Spider': Silence, Holley. I know what I'm doing. around to leave, but bumps into Frederica's bakery sign pole Ow! Bessie! Busybody, who was with them in the coach, pops onto the scene *'Bessie Busybody:' Yes, Your Highness? *'Miss Spider:' Have this pole executed at once. *''Frederica's bakery 2, Frederica is changing the price of the cupcake'' *'Zeta:' A hundred and one dollars for a cupcake? *'Frederica:' With sprinkles, Mrs. Zeta, with sprinkles. *''plays. Miss Spider comes into Frederica's bakery'' *'Miss Spider:' the customers Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Frederica. May she present herself to me at once. *'Frederica:' I'm Frederica, Your Highness. Would you like to order something? *'Miss Spider:' flashes Nay! I'm on to you, Fred! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny! For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime! up a piece of paper and shows it to Fred *'Frederica:' "I stole your crown. Signed, Frederica?!" widen *'Miss Spider:' Relinquish the royal crown to me at once! *'Frederica:' But... But this is crazy! I didn't do it! *'The Phone:' begins impersonating Frederica's voice ''Ahoy, this is Frederica. Leave a message. *'Miranda:' ''impersonates another voice Hi, Frederica. This is Miranda, the girl you sold Miss Spider's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Miss Spider's crown. tries to stop Miranda by kicking her but she continues to talk I sold it to a girl in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Miss Spider's crown. rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye. *'Frederica:' Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? *'Miss Spider: My crown is in the forbidden Shell City?!' Screams *''we see that Vicky is behind it, holding the phone'' *'Vicky:' Plan Z. I love Plan Z. *'Miss Spider:' screaming Prepare to burn, Fred! *'Frederica:' sobbing Wait, Miss Spider! Please, I'm begging you! I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me! *'Miss Spider:' Very well, then. Before I turn this connving crustacean into fishmeal, who here has anything to say about Frederica? *'Blue:' is burping around and looking all drunk I've got something to say about Fred- burps erica. *'Frederica:' Blue, me girl, you've come just in time. Please, tell Miss Spider all about me. *'Blue:' I have worked for Frederica for many years and always thought she was a great boss. *'Frederica:' You see? A great boss. *'Blue:' offscreen I now realize that she's a GREAT BIG JERK! I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a dog. Well, I am 100% lady! And this lady has got something to say to you. a long raspberry There, I think I made my point. *'Miss Spider:' Anyone else? No? Well, then. at Frederica *'Blue:' Huh? *'Frederica:' Ooh! Me dress is on fire! Me hair's on fire! I'm on fire! dives into a bucket of water Oh, yeah. *'Miss Spider:' And now, Frederica, to blast Frederica again you... will... *'Blue:' Wait! I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Frederica over. *'Miss Spider:' Quiet, fool! Frederica stole my crown, and now it's in Shell City. That's why she must die. *'Blue:' Dosen't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown? *'Miss Spider:' You don't understand. My crown is a symbol of my queen-like authority. And between you and me... my hair is thinning a bit. *'Blue:' Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeable... Spider removes her paper bag covering the top of her head, revealing a huge bald spot that shines Bald! Bald! *''[Everyone keeps on saying:'' ''Bald! Bald! Bald!]'' *'Isa:' My eyes! *'Miss Spider:' the paper bag back on her head All right, all right. *'Blue:' Miss Spider, mam? Would you spare Frederica's life if I went to get your crown back? *'Miss Spider:' her eyes out You, go to Shell City? while stretching her eyes out again No one who's gone to Shell City has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a dog. Blue to the floor *'Blue:' But I'm not a dog. I can do it. *'Miss Spider:' Run along. I have a girl to cook. her trident *'Frederica:' No! gets in the way *'Blue:' No! I won't let you! *'Miss Spider:' Very well, then. I'll have to fry you both! *'Holley:' to Frederica's bakery Honey, stop it! Can't you get through one day without executing someone? *'Miss Spider:' Holley, I told you to stay in the carriage. *'Holley:' Where's your love and compassion? Blue Look at this little girl. She's willing to risk her life to find your crown and save her boss. *'Miss Spider:' But, honey, I... *'Holley:' Please, Honey? At least let her try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem? *''removes the paper bag, once again revealing the shiny bald spot'' *'All:' Bald! Bald! Bald! *'Isa:' My eyes! *'Miss Spider:' the paper bag back on her head All right. Very well, Holley. I'll give her a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this girl all over the walls. *'Frederica:' Huh? *'Miss Spider:' And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly 10 days! pops up Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Transcripts